2D or 3D?
by Miyoshi Sara
Summary: Sejak hari itu, entah apa yang kupikirkan sehingga hidupku kembali menjadi seorang pecinta pria 2D. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak lagi memercayai pria 3D. Namun, kenapa hatiku menjadi ragu? Padahal pria 3D itu yang menyarankanku membuat keputusan itu.
1. Chapter 1

**2D or 3D?**

**By : Miyoshi Sara**

**Disclaimer****: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Warning : OOC tingkat dewa, abal, typo bertebaran, sangat gaje, bikin eneg, ceritanya ngawur, pasaran, pemilihan diksi tidak menarik, OC dan segala sesuatu yang membuat tidak enak.**

**_Summary : Sejak hari itu, entah apa yang kupikirkan sehingga hidupku kembali menjadi seorang pecinta pria 2D. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak lagi memercayai pria 3D. Namun, kenapa hatiku menjadi ragu? Padahal pria 3D itu yang menyarankanku membuat keputusan itu._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_. _**

_Prolog_

**Nijikon** ialah sebutan yang diperuntukan bagi seseorang yang begitu mencintai wujud 2D. Istilah ini merujuk bagi seseorang yang begitu terobsesi dengan kehidupan dua dimensi seperti dalam anime, game, manga.

.

.

.

Kecewa dengan malam ini, pukul tujuh malam, aku mendesah sesak. Rambut basah pun urung dikeringkan karena perhatianku kini tak kunjung berpaling dari ponsel berwarna hitam. Duduk bersila di atas kasur, aku kembali membaca deretan huruf yang berjejer membentuk sebuah kata, kalimat. Lelah baru pulang dari sekolahpun tak kugubris.

_Aku menyayangimu kok, tapi sepertinya hanya sebatas sebagai adik._

Ya, aku tahu. Semuanya, pasti akan berakhir sejalan dengan waktu dan berbagai godaan yang menerpanya. Kembali menarik nafas, aku mengetikan balasan untuknya. Berusaha tegar, kembali menarik nafas panjang, menghembuskannya kembali pelan. Mentralisir rasa yang begitu sakit yang berkecamuk di dada.

"Sakura-chan, makan malamnya sudah siap!" teriak Kaasan, berhasil menyela kelopak mata yang hendak mengeluarkan cairan.

"_Hai_," balasku.

Menyisir rambut merah mudaku yang panjang, lalu bergegas ke luar kamar untuk makan malam, atau mungkin makan siang. Karena seharian tadi aku belum makan siang. Lantaran di sekolah ada kegiatan festival budaya.

Selesai makan, aku kembali ke kamar. Duduk di pinggir ranjang yang bersebelahan dengan tembok. Memeluk Hoshi, boneka beruangku yang ukurannya tidak cukup untuk kupeluk. Melihat Hoshi, membuatku kembali terkenang akan candaan orang itu dahulu, sebelum hari ini tentunya.

Mata yang terasa panas akhirnya menumpahkan setetes cairan bening. Aku tambah kencang memeluk Hoshi, berusaha meredam emosi yang sedang memuncak, berusaha meledakan hatiku saat ini.

Aku bertanya padanya, apa dia sudah punya orang lain? Ia hanya menjawab tidak begitu. Ya, mungkin aku sadar bahwa jawabannya tidaklah spesifik dan mungkin itu privasi yang tidak bisa diungkapkan pada 'adik palsu' yang pernah mencintainya dan mungkin dicintainya atau mungkin tidak.

Menggeretakan gigiku kesal, mencoba menghentikan tangisan rendahan ini. Aku pikir, aku tak boleh menangis hanya karena dia.

Menghapus dengan kedua punggung tangan, akupun tersenyum dan kembali mengetikan sebuah pesan singkat di ponselku.

_Oh, ya sudah. Maaf ya, jika aku selama ini mengganggumu atau membuatmu susah. Terimakasih untuk segalanya. Aku bersyukur menjadi adikmu sekarang. _

Aku tersenyum pahit, kemudian membuka laptop dan membuka akun jejaring sosial, _Facebook_, untuk mengubah status hubunganku dengan orang itu. Dengan setengah tak rela, akhirnya aku mengubah statusku menjadi lajang.

Kemudian, aku menulis sebuah status di sana.

**Haruno Cherry**

_Sial, mataku panas! Karena itu, aku benci 3D._

Agghh! Kenapa dulu aku memilihnya sampai aku meninggalkan dunia yang membuatku nyaman? Kenapa aku memilih dunia yang penuh akan 3D yang merepotkan, menjengkelkan dan membuat hatiku sakit?

Mataku kembali panas, mengingat saat-saat pertama dia menyadarkan akan kelamnya pikiranku yang dipenuhi oleh pria 2D serta kehidupan yang sebagian besar dilakukan di dunia maya?

Namun, apa yang kudapat darinya sekarang? Hanya penyesalan yang kudapat, oh dan rasa sakit juga.

Melihat kembali ke layar laptop, mataku memincing melihat sebuah komentar dari teman lamaku di dunia maya dulu.

**Haruno Cherry**

_Sial, mataku panas! Karena itu, aku benci 3D._

_9 Likes_

**Uchiha Ss**

_Lalu, kenapa kau tak kembali?_

Uchiha Ss? Dia sahabatku di dunia maya dulu. Dia hampir bisa dikatakan seorang _hikikomori._ Kenapa aku tahu? Tentu saja, karena dia bercerita padaku dulu bahwa dia tak begitu peduli dengan dunia nyatanya. Dia hanya keluar di saat sekolah saja, selain itu ia habiskan waktunya dengan mengurung diri di kamar menjadi anime otaku dan gamer. Oh, juga penghuni dunia maya yang sangat aktif.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah hampir satu tahun semenjak aku meninggalkan dunia maya yang dahulu kugeluti karena alasan, ada seseorang yang menyadarkanku tentang arti penting kehidupan nyata. Uchiha Ss lah satu-satunya orang yang kuberitahukan alasanku meninggalkan dunia maya dan dunia 2D. Karena, dia sahabatku di sana. Walau, aku sendiri tidak tahu wajahnya seperti apa. Ia selalu memasang foto profil akun jejaring sosialnya dengan gambar chara anime atau game.

Berbicara mengenai komentarnya di statusku yang baru pernah kuunggah selama rehatnya aku dari dunia maya ini, memang benar bahwa kehidupan nyata bukanlah kehidupan kami para penghuni dunia maya dan pecinta 2D. Ya, aku memang tidak cocok di sini.

**Haruno Cherry**

_Sial, mataku panas! Karena itu, aku benci 3D._

_9 Likes_

**Uchiha Ss**

_Lalu, kenapa kau tak kembali?_

**Haruno Cherry**

_Ya, kau benar. Kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya Mr. Ss. Aku mengandalkanmu._

Setelah membalas komentarnya, aku menyeka sisa air mata yang masih tersisa di ujung mata, kemudian kembali tersenyum mencoba melupakan orang itu.

Sebuah _PM_ tiba-tiba sedikit mengejutkanku. Dan ternyata itu dari Uchiha Ss. Akupun mengulum senyum membacanya.

**Uchiha Ss**

_Hn, apa kalian putus?_

Akh, pertanyaan yang menusuk.

**Haruno Cherry**

_Ya, ternyata dia hanya menganggapku adik._

**Uchiha Ss**

_Begitu..._

Dia membalas singkat dan terkesan dingin seperti biasa. Namun, entah kenapa aku tahu bahwa dia berhati hangat.

**Haruno Cherry**

_Hei! Menurutmu, apa aku salah bila aku kembali menyukai sosok 2D seperti dulu?_

**Uchiha Ss**

_Asal nyalimu kuat untuk menghadapi panggilan 'Nijikon' dari orang-orang dunia nyata._

**Haruno Cherry**

_Hahaha... Aku tak pernah menyebut diriku sebagai seorang Nijikon. Aku hanya mencintai sosok pria dua dimensi._

_Selain itu, bukankah Mr. Ss sudah mengajariku untuk menjadi seseorang yang tak peduli dengan ucapan orang? Dan, tetap menjadi diri kita apa adanya?_

**Uchiha Ss**

_Hn, kau menyebutkan maknanya._

_Juga ingatanmu bagus juga, Nijikon!_

**Haruno Cherry**

_Mou, terserahlah._

_Dasar, Hikikomori-kun._

**Uchiha Ss**

_Hn._

Malam itu menjadi malam yang menyenangkan. Aku dan Uchiha Ss mengobrol banyak di dunia maya. Dia memberiku info tentang anime-anime baru yang wajib kutonton. Selama hampir setahun ini, aku juga meninggalkan hobiku menonton anime yang kusuka. Jadi, aku memintanya untuk merekomendasikan anime-anime dengan chara yang sesuai dengan kriteria ku, dia sudah hafal dengan jenis anime kesukaanku.

Dan, aku melupakan sejenak tentang kesedihanku. Juga mulai membulatkan tekad untuk tidak mencintai pria 3D lagi. Satu lagi, aku akan mengubah penampilanku yang apa adanya. Penampilanku tanpa pakaian modis, pernak-pernik dan aksesoris yang biasanya ku kenakan ketika aku keluar rumah.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, aku pergi ke salon yang sudah sekitar setahun ini tidak kukunjungi. Sudah kuputuskan, hal pertama yang mungkin harus dilakukan ialah memotong pendek rambutku untuk melupakannya. Melupakan kejadian selama satu tahun ke belakang. Tersenyum bangga selanjutnya yang kulakukan, saat rambutku yang sebelumnya panjangnya di bawah pinggang kini hanya tinggal seleher.

Di sekolah, teman-teman memandangiku dengan tatapan penasaran tentang terpotongnya rambutku serta penampilanku yang berubah total. Memakai kacamata yang sebelumnya diganti dengan _softlens_, berseragam dengan rok di bawah lutut yang sebelumnya di atas lutut, tak mengenakan akseseoris imut satupun serta tidak memoles wajahku dengan make up. Biasanya, aku memakai make up walau hanya sekedar bedak tipis dan lip balm. Dulu, aku hanya ingin tampil cantik dan manis di hadapan mantan pacarku.

Mereka kuabaikan, mulai sekarang aku menjadi kepribadian yang berbeda. Kepribadian ketika waktu SMP kumiliki. Di mana aku belum mengenal cinta. Di mana cinta hanyalah sebuah angan semata yang tercipta dari pria 2 dimensi.

Salah satu sahabatku, Yamanaka Ino, sudah tahu mengapa aku menjadi seperti ini. Kembali menjadi seseorang pecinta 2D. Dan dia menerimaku apa adanya. Walau terkadang dia memprotes apa yang kulakukan, seperti selalu membawa sebuah _action figure_ yang membuatku tergila-gila ke sekolah dan meletakannya di atas meja.

"Benda seperti ini tak seharusnya kau bawa ke sini, Sakura," omelnya seperti itu.

"Dia kekasihku, Ino."

"Haah, terserahlah. Tapi, bisakah kau menaruhnya di tasmu selama ada di sekolah? Apa kau ingin Sensei menghukummu?"

"Baiklah," seperti biasa, akupun mengalah. Karena aku terlalu malas mendengar suara cemprengnya lagi.

.

.

.

Membetulkan letak kaca mataku yang melorot, mataku tak hentinya berkonsentrasi pada layar monitor laptopku. Kegiatanku hari ini, ketika akhir pekan hanya bersantai-santai di kamar seperti biasa. Namun, ini hari libur yang menyenangkan. Bebas dari beban dan aku bebas menelusuri dunia maya di mana banyak orang, termasuk aku mencurahkan perasaannya secara gamblang.

Sudah pukul setengah satu malam, kupikir ini sudah waktunya untuk tidur. Tapi, sebelum itu aku kembali membaca aliran status yang terpampang di beranda situs jejaring sosialku. Hal yang membuatku jengkel ialah karena teman dunia mayaku saat itu menuliskan status mesra tentang pasangannya masing-masing. Aku tahu, sebagian dari teman _Facebook_ ku tidak tertarik dengan kehidupan 2D sepertiku. Dan, jejaring sosialpun menjadi ajang untuk mengumbar kemesraan mereka di dunia maya. Itu membuatku geram. Iseng, akupun menuliskan

**Haruno Cherry**

_Sayang, aku tidur dulu ya? Selamat malam..._

Aku tertawa mengejek sebelum mempost statusku. Masa bodoh dengan tanggapan orang lain. Yang penting aku puas.

.

.

.

Saat pelajaran di sekolah esok harinya, seseorang mengirimiku pesan singkat. Aku membukanya, merasa pelajaran terakhir ini sedang membosankan dan membuatku mengantuk. Hitung-hitung ini buat selingan lah.

Mataku tertegun melihat pengirim tersebut. Dia orang itu, adalah sekarang kupanggil Kakak palsuku, karena ketika kami putus, ia hanya menganggapku sebagai adiknya saja.

_Kami-sama_, kenapa ia mengirimiku pesan singkat tentang menanyakan apa ada yang sudah menjadi penggantinya itu. Setelah berpikir, aku yakin itu karena statusku semalam.

Ino yang duduk bersebelahan denganku ikut memalingkan penglihatannya kepada ponselku.

Aku menoleh padanya, mengutarakan tentang permohonanku untuk meminta bantuan pada Ino apa yang harus kulakukan.

"Balas aja," sarannya berbisik takut ketahuan guru.

Aku mengangguk, lalu membalas pesan-pesannya dengan candaan. Namun, semakin berlanjut entah kenapa ia sepertinya marah karena aku enggan untuk memberitahukannya tentang orang yang kubuatkan status mesra semalam. Iseng, akupun menanyakan balik tentang hubungan asmaranya sekarang sebelum aku memberitahukan tentang orang yang kubuatkan status.

Ia sepertinya enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaanku, itu terbukti dari jawaban pesan singkatnya yang tersirat menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Aku terus memaksanya untuk menjawab. Dengan jaminan aku tidak akan marah, jengkel, sebal atau yang lainnya, iapun memberitahukan gadis yang menjadi tambatan hatinya sekarang.

_Maaf, dia Matsuri. Aku tahu, dia itu temanmu. Teman yang bisa dikatakan cukup akrab. Kau bahkan sudah sering mengunjungi rumahnya, kan? Tolong jangan marah!_

Hampir mirip seperti itulah jawabannya. Akupun tercekat, tanganku mengepal. Aku hampir saja menangis jika aku tidak ingat sedang berada di mana. Tenanglah! Kau tidak boleh seperti ini! Bukannya kau bukanlah kau sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan hal-hal tentang pria 3D, Sakura? Apalagi orang ini.

Mencoba menyadarkan kembali kesadaranku, aku memotivasi diriku sendiri. Untunglah aku berhasil.

"Hey, mana jawabannya?" tanya Ino menyadari gelagatku yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Akupun menyerahkan ponselku padanya.

"Hah? Aku nggak salah baca kan, Sak? Dia pacaran lagi sama temen kamu yang dari sekolah sebelah itu?" bisikannya kubalas dengan anggukan dan senyuman pahit.

"Kamu ngga papa, Sakura?" tanya Ino agak tidak yakin.

"Aku udah _move on_, kok. Tenang aja!" aku meyakinkannya.

Hatiku memang perih. Sangat perih, seperti luka menganga yang dengan terang-terangan disiram air keras. Namun, aku bisa apa sekarang? Aku tak bisa memprotes dia ataupun sahabatku. Jika aku memprotesnya, aku akan menjadi orang yang kejam, orang jahat yang telah menghancurkan hubungan mereka.

Aku kembali tersenyum pahit mengingat kejadian setahun yang lalu. Sekarang hubunganku dengannya baik-baik saja, hubunganku hanyalah sebatas saudara palsu, aku juga mendukung hubungan Matsuri dengan dia yang sepertinya langgeng, bahkan lebih lama dari hubunganku dengannya yang hanya berjalan kurang dari satu tahun. Akupun tak memusingkan masalah batin yang terus menyerangku. Lebih fokus kepada hobiku yang mencintai pria 2D dan kehidupanku di dunia maya, di mana aku bisa menjadi diriku yang sebenarnya. Tanpa ada tatapan aneh dari orang lain. Karena, yeah sebagian besar teman-teman dunia maya ku mempunya kasus yang sama sepertiku, pecinta kehidupan 2D.

.

.

.

Konnichiwa~

Hallo, Miyo di sini. Umm, maaf karena telah berani-beraninya mengupdate cerita gaje seperti ini. Tapi, entah kenapa ide itu terus bertebaran di otak Miyo.

Yah, sudahlah. Terimakasih bagi yang sudah sempet mampir di fic Miyo ini.

Tapi, karena Miyo merasa ini masih ada di bawah rata-rata bagi sebuah fic yang layak diupdate apalagi dibaca, Miyo berharap readers mau memberikan komentar (kritik dan saran) ataupun pertanyaan apa saja di kotak Review.

_Arigatou Gozaimasu~_

_Purbalingga, 06 April 2014._


	2. Chapter 2

**2D or 3D?**

**By : Miyoshi Sara**

**Disclaimer****: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Warning : OOC tingkat dewa, abal, typo bertebaran, sangat gaje, bikin eneg, ceritanya ngawur, pasaran, pemilihan diksi tidak menarik dan segala sesuatu yang membuat tidak enak.**

**_Summary : Sejak hari itu, entah apa yang kupikirkan sehingga hidupku kembali menjadi seorang pecinta pria 2D. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak lagi memercayai pria 3D. Namun, kenapa hatiku menjadi ragu? Padahal pria 3D itu yang menyarankanku membuat keputusan itu._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_CHAPTER 1_**

"Sakura, kumohon padamu. Untuk kali ini saja."

"Tidak, aku sedang sibuk."

"Sibuk? Kesibukanmu bukannya hanya menonton anime atau main _otome game_? Ayolah, Sakura. Solanya ini menyangkut nyawa sahabatmu yang cantik seperti bidadari ini. Kalau tidak ada yang datang, bagaimana dengan nasib klub _shoujo manga_ kita?"

"Kenapa kau tidak suruh yang lain?"

"Mereka tidak bisa, Hinata ada les di luar, Tenten kan seminggu ini sedang ke China mengunjungi neneknya yang sakit. Terus, terus si..."

"Si?"

"Anggota kita hanya empat orang, Sakura. Bahkan klub kita ini hanya dianggap perkumpulan oleh OSIS. Untuk itu, kau harus datang Sakura!"

Ino Yamanaka, gadis berambut pirang ini sudah sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu merengek meminta bantuanku untuk menggantikannya yang seorang ketua klub _shoujo manga,_ ralat, ketua perkumpulan _shoujo manga _datang untuk rapat OSIS. Kenapa tidak Ino saja yang berangkat? Jawabannya simple, dia sudah terlanjur ada janji kencan sepulang sekolah dengan Sai Shimura. Dia memang pacarnya Ino. Bersekolah di Konoha Art School, dia tingkat dua seperti kami yang bersekolah di Konoha High School.

"Yaudah, batalin aja kencannya. Besok aja, Ino!"

"Tapi, Sai-kun sudah menjemputku di bawah." Ino tampak mengeluarkan tampang ingin dikasihaninya. Dan ia tahu, walaupun sudah selama hampir tiga setengah bulan ini aku kembali ke dunia di mana aku tak peduli dengan sosok 3D baik wanita ataupun pria, namun aku akan luluh dengan tatapannya. Karena, ia sahabat 3D ku.

"Haaah..." aku menghela napas sejenak. Ino mengembangkan senyumnya. Sekali lagi, dia tahu saat aku menghela napas seperti ini itu artinya kalau aku mengiyakan permintaannya.

"Baiklah, kuserahkan nasib klub kita padamu, 'wakil ketua'-_san_," Ino menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek.

"Perkumpulan," koreksiku.

"_Jaa, mata ashita Sakura!"_

Apa ada yang terkejut aku menjadi wakil ketua di perkumpulannya Ino yang bahkan baru terbentuk tiga bulan yang lalu? Oke, akan kujelaskan alasannya, alasan terbentuknya perkumpulan aneh ini.

**_Flashback_**

Saat itu, Ino berkunjung untuk sekedar main di rumahku. Karena ia bosan yang hanya melihatku sedang berselancar di dunia maya, dia mengambil beberapa _shoujo manga_ koleksiku yang terjejer rapi di rak buku yang tingginya lima tingkat.

_Shoujo manga _yang pertama kali ia baca adalah _manga_ berjudul _Namida Usagi_, itu terdiri dari sepuluh seri. Kuakui, manga itu adalah salah satu manga favoritku karena ceritanya memang membuatku, aku benci mengakuinya, sedikit mengeluarkan air mata.

Jadi, sudah tahu kan apa yang akan terjadi ketika Ino selesai membacanya?

"Hiks... Hiks... Hiks... kenapa _mangaka_nya bisa membuat cerita seperti ini? Cerita yang bisa membuat pembacanya menangis?"

Tak ada tanggapan dariku, ia memanggil namaku, "Sakura!"

"Hm?" aku menoleh.

"Kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku," Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kesal, mungkin?

Walau tadi aku menghiraukannya, tapi aku dengar kok omongannya tadi.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa _mangaka_ bisa membuat cerita seperti yang kau katakan itu. Ku pikir, ide mereka mengalir apa adanya," jawabku akhirnya. Walau sedikit dengan nada malas.

"Hmm..." Ino tampak berpikir. Oh iya, aku baru sadar. Ia sudah berhenti menangis rupanya.

"Apa semua orang bisa menjadi _mangaka?_" tanya Ino lagi.

"Ya, asal punya bakat menggambar dan punya bakat membuat cerita yang menarik," setahuku si begitu. Syarat menjadi mangaka.

"Sakura, pinjam kertas, pensil dan penghapus."

Mengerenyit bingung, "untuk apa?" sepertinya aku sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan dia lakukan setelah ini.

"Aku ingin mengetes apakah aku punya bakat menggambar atau tidak, Sakura."

Sudah kuduga. Ia pasti tertarik untuk menjadi _mangaka_. Soalnya, hanya tentang ia bisa menggambar atau tidak syarat yang harus ia penuhi. Soal bisa membuat cerita, dia ahlinya. Ino pernah menang lomba membuat novel roman se Konoha.

Dengan malas, aku memberikan kertas, pensil dan penghapus padanya.

Ino membuka salah satu seri dari _manga Namida Usagi_. Dan ia mencoba untuk meniru sebuah gambar yang tengah beradegan berciuman. Dasar, Ino memang mesum.

"Kenapa dari sekian banyak contoh gambar kau memilih untuk menggambar adegan itu, Ino?"

"Hehhehe, kau yang seorang _nijikon_ tidak akan tahu betapa manisnya adegan ini Sakura," ejek Ino kemudian.

Menyebalkan. Walau aku, ehem, seorang pecinta pria 2D, aku dulu juga pernah mengalami percintaan dengan pria 3D.

Karena aku malas memperdebatkan tentang hal-hal seperti itu, akhirnya aku mengalihkan perhatianku ke layar laptopku.

Beberapa menit, sekitar sebelas menit berlalu, aku mendengar gerutuan Ino yang tengah menggambar di meja berkaki rendah yang ada di samping ranjangku. Aku yang duduk di kursi meja komputer mengalihkan pandanganku kepada Ino.

"Kenapa sulit sekali sih, menggambar seperti ini? Hei, Sakura."

"Hmm?"

"Sini, deh!" perintahnya. Membetulkan letak kaca mata ku yang melorot, aku mendekati meja itu dan duduk di atas karpet tebal berlawanan arah dengan Ino.

"Kau kan pintar menggambar, coba dong ajari aku menggambar!"

Karena ia mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_ yang ehem, menggelikan, akhirnya aku mengambil pensil dan kertas gambar yang sudah ada coretan pensil Ino. Malas untuk menghapusnya, aku mengambil kertas lagi.

Ino memperhatikanku yang dengan mudah, kuakui memang aku suka menggambar, menarik garis yang membentuk badan tokoh yang sedang berciuman di dalam manga itu.

Setelah tiga menit berlalu, maka aku selesai menggambar adegan itu. mata Ino berbinar bahagia.

"Kau memang berbakat, Sakura!" eh, tumben Ino memujiku. Perasaanku tidak enak.

"Baiklah, sudah kuputuskan. Aku akan membuat klub _shoujo manga. _Aku jadi ketuanya, sedangkan kau jadi wakil ketuanya," sudah kuduga akan jadi seperti ini. Menolakpun percuma. Ino itu gadis paling gigih yang pernah kukenal.

Akhirnya, terbentuklah perkumpulan _shoujo manga _ini. Anggota yang lain, Tenten dan Hinata, juga dipaksa Ino untuk bergabung.

**_End Of Flashback_**

Untuk ke sekian kalinya aku merutuki nasibku yang sial ini. Seandanya tidak ada rapat ini pasti sekarang aku sudah bersama teman-teman dumay ku. Agh, menyebalkan!

Sekarang, aku tengah duduk di ruang rapat OSIS. Di pojok paling belakang. Sebenarnya ada apa sih, sampai ada rapat khusus untuk perkumpulan segala? Tch!

"_Konnichiwa, minna-san!_" buka sang ketua OSIS. Namanya Shikamaru Nara. Orangnya tampak malas dan menjengkelkan. Dia sepertinya sekelas denganku. Dan yang kutahu kerjaannya hanya tidur ketika pelajaran atau mengorek lubang telinganya dengan wajah malas. Dan, walaupun begitu entah kenapa otaknya sangat jenius. Dia selalu jadi juara kelas.

"Aku tahu hari ini memang sangat _mendokusai_, jadi kuharap kalian memperhatikan rapat kali ini. Biar cepat selesai dan aku bisa tidur. Hoaammm..." orang ini gila!

Nara duduk di bangkunya. Sekarang, komando diambil alih oleh wakil ketua OSIS. Namanya Neji Hyuuga. Dia kakak sepupunya Hinata dan pacarnya Tenten. Menurutku, Neji Hyuuga lah orang paling normal seangkatan OSIS tahun ini. Penampilannya rapih, wajahnya serius dan dia berotak encer.

"Konnichiwa. Mulai dari sini, akan saya memimpin."

Sembari mendengarkan penjelasan singkat mengenai kenapa perkumpulan tidak bisa disebut klub resmi, yang sudah tentu aku tahu alasannya, aku membuka laptop dan membuka situs jejaring sosialku.

Wooah, Mr. Ss aka Uchiha Ss online. Aku memutuskan untuk menchatnya. Hitung-hitung untuk mengusir kebosanan, lah.

**Haruno Cherry**

_Ehem! Konnichiwa~_

**Uchiha Ss**

_Hn_

**Haruno Cherry**

_Setidaknya ucapkan konnichiwa juga dong! :3_

**Uchiha Ss**

_Konnichiwa_

**Haruno Cherry**

_Kau ini. -_-_

_Kurasa kau sedang tidak bisa diganggu ya?_

**Uchiha Ss**

_Tidak. Aku hanya sedang bosan._

**Haruno Cherry**

_Aku juga. Sepertinya kita sedang ada di dalam keadaan yang sama. Tch!_

**Uchiha Ss**

_Hn. Aku tau._

**Haruno Cherry**

_K-kenapa kau bisa tau? Aku belum memberitahumu._

Aneh. Kenapa dia bisa tahu si? Mencurigakan.

"Baiklah semuanya, saya telah menjelaskan alasan mengapa suatu perkumpulan tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai klub dan tidak bisa diberikan ruangan resmi serta anggaran dari OSIS. Untuk itu, kami sudah berdiskusi dengan para guru untuk memberikan satu kesempatan bagi salah satu perkumpulan yang bisa memenangkan perlombaan yang kami beri nama KOMPETISI MENJADIKAN KLUB, menjadi klub resmi yang tentu saja akan mendapatkan fasilitas-fasilitas umum layaknya klub resmi di sini tanpa perlu repot-repot menambah atau mencari anggota baru sebagai persyaratan pembentukan klub," ungkap Hyuuga Neji yang sedari tadi baru kuperhatikan itu.

"Kompetisi ini akan diadakan dua minggu lagi dari sekarang. Setiap perkumpulan, harus mempertunjukan sebuah pertunjukan yang mencirikhaskan perkumpulannya. Dan, untuk membantu kalian yang kekurangan anggota, perwakilan OSIS akan membantu kalian. Setiap perkumpulan akan mendapatkan satu anggota OSIS."

Hah? Kenapa OSIS tiba-tiba memutuskan hal gila seperti itu? Itu memang menguntungkan bagi kami yang hanya perkumpulan di sekolah. Kami menjadi punya ruang klub dan anggaran untuk klub. Ngomong-ngomong soal ruang klub, aku jadi berpikir akan menguntungkan apabila perkumpulan tidak berguna itu mempunyai ruang klub. Contohnya saja, setiap hari aku bisa menghabiskan waktuku sepulang sekolah atau ketika istirahat sekolah untuk menjelajah dunia maya tanpa ada gangguan. Hei, di rumahku juga ada orang seperti Ino yang selalu mengganggu aktivitasku loh. Dia kakak ku, Sasori. Huaahh, dia menyebalkan. Aku tak mau membahasnya.

"Baiklah, saya akan mengumumkan nama-nama perwakilan dari OSIS untuk membantu perkumpulan kalian."

DEG

Semoga saja aku mendapat orang waras seperti Hyuuga Neji. Kami-sama, tolonglah aku, jangan sampai aku harus berinteraksi dengan orang aneh yang merepotkan. Pasalnya, anggota OSIS ini hampir semuanya berotak, ehem sedikit miring. Hei! Bukan maksudnya aku menghina mereka, loh. Setidaknya, semua anggota OSIS di sini otaknya bisa dibilang di atas rata-rata untuk beberapa bidang.

"Untuk perkumpulan _Shogi_, yang akan membantu ialah Nara_ Kaichou_."

Lumayan, perkumpulanku tidak mendapatkan orang terjenius nan aneh itu. Baiklah, orang aneh yang patut dihindari menghilang satu.

"Perkumpulan menari kipas akan dibantu oleh sekretaris OSIS, Temari Rei."

Berbicara soal Temari Rei, akan kubocorkan sesuatu mengenainya. Dia kakak mantan pacarku. Untuk ukuran anggota OSIS, dia lumayan waras. Walau, dari rumor yang kudengar, dia menyukai ketua OSIS. Jadi, sudah jelas dia bisa dikategorikan orang aneh karena menyukai orang aneh. Oh dia juga sangat galak, sering marah-marah tidak jelas. Hati-hati saja!

Cek, orang aneh berkurang satu lagi. Sisa anggota OSIS tinggal lima. Sesuai dengan jumlah perkumpulan di ruang ini.

"Selanjutnya, perkumpulan _air softgun_ kami tugaskan saya, Hyuuga Neji untuk membantu."

_Kuso!_ Orang paling waras seanggota OSIS menghilang.

Sisa anggota OSIS yang lain yaitu ada Kiba Inuzuka, si maniak anjing yang aneh. Dia anggota penegak kedisiplinan OSIS. Tapi entah kenapa dia diperbolehkan untuk membawa anjing ke sekolah. Keahliannya ialah merawat hewan-hewan yang ada di kebun sekolah. Inuzuka-san sangat penyabar dan penyayang binatang. Untuk bagian itu, di sekolah ini tidak ada yang bisa menandinginya.

Lalu, si bodoh Naruto Namikaze. Si pirang campuran seperempat Inggris yang selama sepuluh tahun tinggal di Inggris. Tapi, entah kenapa dari sekian banyak mata pelajaran di Konoha _Gakuen,_ hanya pelajaran Bahasa Inggris saja yang mendapat nilai di bawah rata-rata. Dia sering tertawa tanpa sebab, cengar-cengir seperti orang gila dan Hinata Hyuuga lebih gila karena menyukai pria Namikaze itu. Yang terakhir, hobinya bermain sepak bola. Kuakui, dia cukup, tidak, sangat berbakat di bidang olah raga seperti itu.

"Kiba Inuzuka ditugaskan untuk perkumpulan pecinta anjing dan kucing."

Woow! Ternyata ada juga ya perkumpulan pecinta anjing dan kucing di sekolah ini? Baiklah, itu cocok dengan _image_ Kiba Inuzuka.

Ok, cek. Orang aneh berkurang satu lagi.

"Perkumpulan pecinta makanan manis dan keripik akan dibantu oleh Chouji."

Hoo... Chouji itu anggota OSIS yang gendut dan paling gemar makan keripik. Dia gendut tetapi akan marah apabila ia diejek gendut oleh orang lain. Seharusnya, ia intropeksi diri saja apabila ada orang yang mengatainya gendut. Keahliannya tampak pada masakannya yang gosipnya, aku diberitahu Ino, bisa menyamai masakan-masakan _chef_ hotel berbintang lima. Jika boleh berharap, aku ingin mencoba masakannya. Ya, aku tahu. Aku sudah menghinanya tadi.

Ok, lanjutkan!

Cek. Orang merepotkan berkurang satu. Sekarang hanya tinggal perkumpulan _Shoujo Manga_ dengan perkumpulan membuat game dan animasi. Tapi, tunggu! Pilihan perwakilannya, kenapa tinggal si bodoh Namikaze dengan—

"Untuk perkumpulan _Shoujo Manga_, kami tugaskan Sasuke Uchiha, bendahara OSIS untuk membantu."

—Sasuke Uchiha si _otaku_ menyedihkan ituuuuu? Kami-sama!

Walau aku mengakui bahwa aku seorang _nijikon_, setidaknya biarkan aku berinteraksi dengan orang yang normal. Aku memang pernah berpikir apa jadinya apabila aku yang seorang _nijikon_ dan _otaku_ mempunyai teman 3D perempuan yang sehobi dan berada di dunia nyata. Tapi, pikiran itu kubuang jauh-jauh karena di zaman sekarang ini para gadis lebih menyukai kisah roman bersama pria 3D ketimbang pria 2D. Jadi, mana mungkin pikiranku akan terwujud?

Kami-sama memang baik atau apalah, membiarkanku harus terpaksa memulai interaksiku dengan pria _otaku_ 3D. Hei Kami-sama, bukankah aku memintanya seorang perempuan 3D? Kenapa Anda memberikannya pria? Pria ini lagi. Ok, maafkan aku Kami-sama, aku hanya kesal. Tolong jangan tambahkan dosa padaku.

Sasuke Uchiha, pria paling tidak ingin didekati oleh siapa saja. Lihat saja penampilannya! Kaca mata super tebal _full fream_ berwarna biru donker, rambutnya awut-awutan tampak tidak pernah disisir selama seminggu, seragamnya yang juga awut-awutan, wajahnya ditutupi poni rambutnya yang lumayan panjang. Intinya, tidak ada hal yang membuatku yang seorang pecinta 2D ini untuk betah melihat penampilannya yang terkesan tampak seperti seorang_ hikikomori otaku_. Tapi, yang paling kusayangkan dari dia ialah, kenapa ia pria sih? Andai saja dia seorang gadis, pasti aku sudah berteman akrab dengannya. Kenapa? Motto ku kan sekarang hanya mau berinteraksi selain dengan keluargaku, ialah dengan perempuan saja.

"Naruto Namikaze dengan perkumpulan pembuat game dan animasi. Sekarang, silahkan para perwakilan OSIS untuk menuju perwakilan perkumpulan yang bersangkutan!"

Ini dia, Sasuke Uchiha yang mengerikan mendekatiku. Rambut hitamnya yang awut-awutan sedikit bergoyang menyeimbangi gerakannya yang tengah menutup laptop yang sedari tadi terbuka di atas mejanya.

Oh, Kami-sama! Dia sampai di depanku.

"Haruno Cherry?" suara baritonenya memanggil nama akun dumay ku. Aku pasti dikutuk. Tunggu! Nama akun dumay ku?

Mataku yang sedari tadi menunduk takut akibat bawaan mulai ketidakbiasaanku berinteraksi dengan pria, melirik ke atas. Melihat wajahnya yang suram, melebihi wajahku yang memang sudah suram. Tangan kanannya mengapit laptop tipis berwarna biru gelap.

"Hn, kau tak mengenaliku?" tanyanya lagi.

Dan semakin kupikirkan semakin membuatku bisa memecahkan petunjuk puzzle di kepalaku ini. Mulai dari sahabat dumayku dengan nama akun _**Uchiha Ss, **_yang seorang_** Hikikomori Otaku **_yang dengan misteriusnya tahu tentang kebosananku_**. **_Juga, kenyataan yang menyebutkan nama orang di hadapanku ialah _**Uchiha Sasuke**_, bendahara OSIS yang kabarnya atau mempunyai fakta bahwa ia seorang_** Hikikomori Otaku**_telah tersebar seantero sekolah.

"Mr. Ss?" suaraku menjadi serak seperti ini.

"Hn," sudah kuduga. Kalian, tolong pukul, tendang, ikat dengan kawat atau apapun itu, lakukan denganku! Terdengar seperti seorang _masokis _gila. Habis, siapa yang tidak gila menyadari fakta bahwa sahabat dumay nya akan bertemu dalam keadaan tidak terduga ini?

"Kau takut?" tanyanya lagi, menyadari kekagetanku sedari tadi.

Aku menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Ok, Sakura! Kau harus bersikap biasa saja dengan sahabatmu ini. Walaupun kalian dipertemukan dengan memperlihatkan wujud 3D kalian.

Mr. Ss aka Uchiha Sasuke aka Uchiha Ss duduk di depan bangkuku. Dia meletakan laptopnya dan membukanya. Aku tak tahu apa yang ia lakukan sekarang. Yang lebih penting, aku harus menetralisir kegugupan yang melandaku ini.

.

.

.

**TBC**

_**A/N:**_

_Konnichiwa readers tachi~_

_Ogenki desuka?_

Miyo mau meminta maaf baru bisa mengupdate chapter 1 sekarang. Soalnya, Miyo kemarin ada UN si. :3 #alasan

Udah gitu, yang diupdate gaje buanget lagi. Maaf... #surem

Mana chapter prolog kemarin lupa ngga dikasih TBC lagi. #dibakar #surem

Abaikan kesureman Miyo yang abis shock akibat soal UN yang bikin Miyo ketawa pas ke luar ruangan. #gila

Sekarang, waktunya Miyo balas reviews yang ngga login. Bagi yang login, silahkan dicek balasannya. .

**Rap God:**

Wuoo, arigatou Rap-san. Iyakah mirip dengan TWGOK (The World God Only Knows)? Sejujurnya Miyo juga belum pernah baca manga atau nonton anime TWGOK karena temen Miyo cuma punya S2 nya doang. Yang S1 udah rusak kasetnya. -_- selain itu, Miyo juga males download karena banyak banget, udah sampe S3 ya kalo ngga salah? #plak. Ok, arigatou sudah berkenan membuka, membaca, bahkan mereview fic ini. Review lagi ya, kalo berkenan. .

**white's:**

39 (Sankyu), white's-san. Hehe... Ok, terimakasih buat motivasinya. Aku bakal percaya diri. #semangat. Jika berkenan, kunjungi, baca dan review lagi ya? Terimakasih~

Baiklah, sekali lagi Miyo mengucapkan terimakasih buat yang udah berkunjung, membaca, mereview, memfollow dan memfav fic Miyo ini. Reviews nya sangat membuat Miyo yang lagi UN ngga sabar buat ngelanjutin nih fic.

_Special Thanks:_

**Natsuyakiko 32, **_Rap God_**, **_white's_**, marukocan, AlrenaRoushe, Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin, Kaoru-Kagami Yoshida, Eysha CherryBlossom, Kumada Chiyu, Fuyu no MiyuHana, sugirusetsuna**

Maaf bila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama. Chapter 2 sedang Miyo kerjakan. Oh ya, Miyo mau minta doanya semoga Miyo dan seluruh siswa SMA/SMK/MA seIndonesia bisa lulus dengan hasil yang memuaskan.

Akhir kata, apabila ada keluhan, kritik, saran ataupun pertanyaan silahkan tulis pada kolom review.

39 (Sankyu)~

_Purbalingga, 21 April 2014_


End file.
